


Oh Captains My Captains

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It's literally only all of them goofing off and being stupid teenagers, captain's shenanigans, for the Daichi weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captains and vice captains of the Tokyo training camp come together for some nightly shenanigans and competition. It gets out of hand quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captains My Captains

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about Daichi.  
> Well, now it is about Daichi and all the other captains from their Tokyo training camp. I cannot believe it got so long but it basically wrote itself, whoops.  
> Also I couldn't for the life of me find the names of the captains of Shinzen and Ubugawa, I'm really sorry!
> 
> This fic has been read over by the lovely Pixie, who is as enthusiastic about this weekend as I am, thank youuu!! <3

Bokuto's voice boomed through the small room and made Daichi wince.

"OKAY, that's it, meeting summarized! Now it's time for a challenge between captains while everyone's here!"

"Bokuto-san, please, what is this about now?" Akaashi asked and sat up in his foldable chair. He knew nothing good would come out of a challenge between all the captains and vice-captains of five highly competitive high school volleyball clubs.

"I need to show these guys here that I'm not only the best at volleyball but at any challenge there is!"

Bokuto grinned around the room, lifting his eyebrows in a manner that was apparently supposed to be challenging and intimidating at the same time.

Of course Kuroo promptly responded by wiggling his own eyebrows and grinning deviously.

"Ohoho, you think this is gonna work for you? I'm pretty sure I'll finish you off with shining glory before you can even _blink_."

Daichi lifted his hand between Bokuto's and Kuroo's faces to break their eye contact and to draw their attention to him.

"Uh guys, what are you going on about? You're not gonna do something irresponsible, right? We still have three days of training camp before us..."

Akaashi answered before Bokuto or Kuroo could even open their mouths, "Please do not listen to them, Sawamura-san. I remember that Bokuto-san had to sit out of half a day of practice after this happened last year. Do yourself a favour and just go to bed."

"Hey hey Akaashi, just because you're a coward and scared that you'll lose doesn't mean everyone else will!"

Bokuto was clearly trying to rile Akaashi up and judging from his clenched jaw, Bokuto was mildly successful.

Everybody's eyes snapped to Kuroo when he jumped up and climbed on the table proclaiming that he had _the best_ idea.

"I know a challenge that won't make you sit out tomorrow and is still hard to do. Who's in with me? Are you Karasuno-losers gonna win at least ONCE in this training camp? Kai?"

Hearing the insult, Daichi jumped up and hit Kuroo in the knee, who almost tumbled from the table and took it as a cue to at least climb back down on the floor.

"Hey, we have won a game already! And we'll win more, just you wait! Of course I'm gonna beat you at your stupid challenge!"

Suga laughed at his friend's outbreak but nodded. It was okay to let go of the responsibilities for one evening if they could continue tomorrow without problems. He trusted the other captains to also want to play again.

"Yeah, you won that one game against Broccolihead here, I laughed my ass off," Ubugawa's captain threw in, poking said boy in the side.

"Yo fishlips, what did you just call me? Fuck you, I'm gonna beat you, you're gonna regret every word against me, asshole!" was his answer and then both looked back to Kuroo in unison, nodding their approval to whatever challenge was about to come.

Bokuto's eyes sparkled, this was exactly how he had expected this to go.

"So what about you, Kai?" he asked.

Kai sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes up in contemplation.

"What do you say, Akaashi, are we gonna kick our captains asses in their own dumb challenge? I kind of want to see Kuroo crumble for once."

Akaashi sighed.

"Fine. I'm in. But I won't do dangerous stuff."

"There won't be no dangerous stuff," Kuroo assured him. "We all want to play tomorrow."

 

Daichi had sat back down on his chair and eyed Kuroo warily.

"So what is the challenge gonna be? You said you had an idea."

"Right, before I reveal the challenge, is everyone in for good?"

"Nah, we're out. Goodnight everyone." The vice-captain of Shinzen said and got up, followed by Ubugawa's vice.

"Wonder what they're up to?" Bokuto asked, grinning, as soon as they had left the room and wiggled his eyebrows. Akaashi tipped his head back in the universal gesture of 'I am so done with your shit' but didn't say anything.

Kuroo rubbed his hands together and looked at all the faces lined up in front of him.

"Okay, for this challenge we need to get in the kitchen and steal something. Does anyone know if we can get in there?"

Kai nodded, "it's unlocked but the fridges have locks. Do we need something from those?"

Daichi snorted. "How do you even know that?"

To Suga's eternal amusement Kai just shrugged.

"Okay," Kuroo interrupted. "That's perfect because we need, um, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight tubes of wasabi. Whoever eats most is the winner and the loser has to do a challenge of his choice as a punishment."

Daichi pulled a grimace and looked around. From the faces of Akaashi, Bokuto and Shinzen's captain, he wasn't the only one weak to spicy food. Suga quietly laughed beside him and Daichi was reminded that there was no way he would ever win _this_ challenge against Suga.

Maybe --with some luck-- one of the others, but never his 'mapo-tofu-as-spicy-as-possible-vice-captain'. His stomach sank at the expression Bokuto showed after his initial shock and Akaashi's steely eyes. This would not be very funny for him. Not at all.

"I'm going to defend our honour, my captain," Suga whispered in his ear and smiled his tiny victorious smile.

"Kuroo won't know what hit him."

At the mention of Kuroo Daichi stiffened. He couldn't lose to him at least, that much pride he had. Whatever it took, Kuroo's wide grin pissed him off and he wanted it wiped _off_ that smug face.

"So, is everyone still with us? You can of course forfeit like a coward and bring shame on your team, it's your choice," Kuroo crooned.

He grinned when all he got were headshakes, meaning everyone was still okay with the challenge.

"Very nice. Kai, can you go get the wasabi?"

Kai just nodded and left the room while the others waited and glanced around, trying to gauge who was confident and who was gonna lose. Daichi had his face set on a stony grimace and watched Bokuto and Kuroo trying to intimidate each other without saying a word.

Apparently this was supposed to be 'the quiet before the storm' or something and no word was to be spoken. He almost laughed out loud as his gaze fell on the captains of Shinzen and Ubugawa, who looked almost like the mirror image of Kuroo and Bokuto, sizing each other up and staring as condescendingly as possible.

Suga beside him had a gloriously passive face, but Daichi knew the sparkle of amusement in his eyes was because he was _very_ confident in himself. Akaashi showed a similar face but Daichi couldn't discern if it was from confidence or _lacking_ confidence in himself.

 

                    -----------------------------------------------

 

The door slammed open as Kai returned and everyone shot up from their intimidation tactics and turned their heads towards him. Suga rushed to his side when he saw that Kai was juggling several cartons of milk and a loaf of bread in his arms.

"Where the fuck did you find _bread_ and why did you bring it? And all that milk?" Shinzen's captain asked him, looking on with big eyes at all the stuff Kai unloaded on the table.

"These are good against spicy food, I think," Akaashi contributed and helped sorting the cartons in a row and distributing the wasabi tubes.

"And how are we gonna measure this? Just look how much is left in each tube afterwards? Those things are _huge_."

Daichi frowned turning his tube in his hand.

Digging into his pocket, Kai pulled out a row of tea spoons and dropped them on the table.

"Tadaah! How about we're just gonna do rounds. put a small ball on every spoon, eat at the same time and repeat until everyone is out?" he suggested.

This earned a round of nods until Daichi remarked that in that case they could also empty the tubes one after the other instead of wasting food.

"True," Kuroo agreed and grabbed a spoon.

"I'm gonna provide some nice suspense background while you prepare the first round, okay?" Bokuto asked while already crossing the room to grab his guitar. Why Bokuto had brought a _guitar_ to a training camp, Daichi didn't know, but well, whatever, that guy was a mystery anyways.

 

Sitting back down on his chair, Bokuto started playing while Kuroo was busy distributing wasabi paste. Suga snorted when he recognized 'Eye of the tiger' and Akaashi sighed again, clearly steeling himself for the challenge.

This reminded Daichi of his own nervousness and he ogled the drop of green paste on his spoon warily. It would be hard. He knew he could count on Suga but at least once he wanted to one-up Kuroo, and hopefully also Bokuto, by himself.

 

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Kuroo asked. "Bo put your guitar away, now it's time to decide who's the _real_ champion."

After Bokuto had laid his guitar down behind him, they all took their spoons and eyed them with various degrees of grimacing and eye pinching.

"First round, GO!" Bokuto announced and the whole collective took their spoon and licked it clean.

 

It burned. It burned really bad, Daichi could feel the tears shooting to his eyes, his whole mouth felt like it was on fire. He had to swallow this seemingly tiny drop of agony but his stomach revolted. Luckily he heard Ubugawa's captain groan and that gave him the courage to go through with it.

He had to beat at least one of the others and he heard Suga laugh next to him, clearly at the reactions of the others. When Daichi managed to wipe the tears out of his eyes he could see that only Suga, Kai and Akaashi were pretty much unaffected, everyone else was already teary-eyed and moaning.

"I know I'm gonna regret this --in fact I'm already regretting this-- but no water or milk or bread until you're out, okay?" Kuroo sighed and grabbed for the wasabi tube again.

Nobody graced him with an answer; everyone was still too caught up with the pain in their mouths and the realization that they had to go through this again frighteningly soon.

"Okay, GO!" Kuroo commanded again and Daichi already felt the burn before his lips had even closed around the spoon. He severely started regretting his competitiveness now, as the burn spread anew on this tongue, his throat and down his neck. He could _feel_ it burning behind his ribs and no matter how hard he swallowed on nothing, it didn't seem to get any better.

He heard Suga breathing deeply at his side and watched Bokuto and Kuroo wheeze and Shinzen's captain hit his chest as in an attempt to get the burn move down. Not like it would work anyways.

"Kuroo-san, make the drops smaller this time. I feel like everyone else will just drop out at once if we go on like that." Akaashi suggested and Kuroo pulled his eyebrows up in mock condescension.

"Ohoo, is our youngest giving up already?"

"Not at all Kuroo-san, but if I look around here I see some candidates already."

Daichi hoped that Akaashi was right, because he felt like he couldn't take much more and he still didn't want to lose at any cost. Why did it have to be _this_ kind of challenge of all things, he knew that he was not good with spicy stuff.

Kuroo wisely spread smaller dollops of wasabi paste on their spoons and Daichi squinted his eyes shut in preparation. His entire mouth still felt like it was on fire and he knew it would only get worse. He felt the first tear roll down his cheek when he neared the spoon to his mouth and inhaled the smell that made his nose hurt inside.

He tried to lick and swallow as fast as possible but now his whole face was hurting and the burn wandered stronger down his neck and chest. It felt like everything inside his head and even his lungs were on fire and he coughed, hitting his chest and pressing his eyes shut as hard as he could.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm dying," Kai wheezed and folded down hugging his thighs.

"Me, too, I can't any more," came from Shinzen's captain who had stood up and smacked his chest between wiping tears from his face.

Kuroo sneered and actually managed a teary grin. "Already giving up?"

Bokuto, who had capitulated on moving at all and just breathed deeply, hit him on the shoulder and moaned, "Shuddup, Kuroo, you're dying, too, I see you."

When Kuroo went around distributing the fourth round of wasabi, Daichi swallowed and pinched his whole face again. He didn't think he could take this any longer and the milk and bread looked too inviting. But Shinzen's captain, who seemed on a similar level of pain, accepted a further drop and he couldn't give up. Kuroo wasn't out yet either.

 

Kuroo gave the go and Daichi slowly neared the spoon to his face. As soon as he could smell the spice his stomach cramped unpleasantly and his nose tickled so much it hurt. He sneezed before he was able to take the spoon in his mouth and that hurt so much he threw the spoon on the table. Fuck this, Suga would have to defend Karasuno's pride, he could _not_ take any more of this burning in his head and chest.

Daichi lunged for one of the milk cartons, ripped it open and tipped it back, swallowing as fast as possible. His stomach revolted at the new contents, but the burn lessened marginally.

"Give, give!" he heard shouted and the carton was ripped out of his hands before he was able to even put it down on the table.

"Aahaha, you're out, Broccolihead!"

"Shuddup, Fishlips, at least my mouth doesn't feel like fire anymore. And I'm not the loser!"

Shit, Daichi sighed. That was him now and he could _feel_ all the grins pointed at his bowed head. Dammit, Kuroo and Bokuto wouldn't shut up about this _ever_.

"Ohoho, Bokuto, what do you say? I knew it would be Karasuno again, losing all the games."

Kuroo actually had the energy to laugh even though his head had to feel like Daichis. Unbelievable. Bokuto just wheezed and let the tears flow. Beside him sat Akaashi, fisting his hands in his shirt but with his eyes fixed on Suga who arguably had the least problems with the spice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kuroo-san."

Suga laughed and took the wasabi tube out of Kuroo's hands who stared at him from big eyes. A single tear rolled down Suga’s cheek and he wiped it away while distributing even dollops of wasabi to the remaining members.

Daichi ripped himself a piece of bread and started chewing while the others prepared themselves for another round of intense pain. He noticed Kai hitting his thigh and Kuroo pressing one foot on the other, probably in order to create some kind of distracting pain.

But they all licked their spoons clean and swallowed, no matter the pinched faces.

"Arrgh, fuck this!" Daichi heard Kai whisper before he grabbed for the milk and did exactly what Daichi had done before, pouring milk down his throat until he almost gagged.

Kuroo wheezed, "Haha, so much for one-upping me, Kai, you loser!"

Bokuto laughed weakly, too, and eyed Akaashi warily. He had his hands fisted in his shirt again and let his tears flow but looked better still than Ubugawa's captain, who gasped as if he didn't get enough air.

Chewing on another piece of bread, Daichi observed how Suga dispensed more wasabi from the third tube now and listened to the quiet swears from the ones who were still in the game.

It had something nice, studying everyone as they inflicted pain on themselves while he sat aside and healed his poor mouth and throat.

 

"Okay everyone?" Suga asked and earned a row of unenthusiastic nods.

"GO!"

Daichi noticed that Akaashi paid special attention to Suga and imitated his tactic of breathing out while bringing the spoon quickly to his mouth and swallowing as fast as possible. Kuroo seemed to have an opposing tactic, he only licked half the paste off his spoon and swallowed that trying to take a new attempt a few seconds later.

This evidently didn't work because before he could take the second lick he sneezed like Daichi had and let the spoon fall on the floor in favor of grabbing for the milk carton and taking large gulps out of it.

"HA, Kuroo, you're out! Nekoma's out!" Bokuto cried and clapped Kuroo on the back. Daichi laughed.

"So much for Karasuno always losing, huh?" he teased and got a slap on the thigh for it. Akaashi silently laughed and nodded.

"I'm out, too. This torture isn't worth it." Ubugawa's captain said, being the first to calmly lay his spoon down and take a new milk carton from the table.

"That means Fukurodani has won again!" Bokuto shouted and threw his arms up, just to bring them down again quickly and squeeze his aching stomach.

"Don't be so sure about that, Bokuto-san. Sugawara-san looks like he could go on for another few rounds." Akaashi threw in and put his spoon out again for Suga to fill.

"But overall we're the winners, no matter what happens. And together we can take him on!"

Daichi grinned. Bokuto was clearly underestimating Suga. He hadn't ever seen him wolf down a plate of mapo tofu from hell in all of fifteen minutes like Daichi had. And both he and Akaashi were already struggling, wiping tears off their faces every few seconds.

 

Suga had finished distributing wasabi again and just smiled at them mildly, ignoring his own tears.

"GO!"

Like last round Suga and Akaashi made quick work of their share while Bokuto struggled. He hadn't swallowed yet but pulled on Akaashi's sleeve having his eyes squeezed shut and his fist punching the table so hard, Daichi could feel the vibrations through the floor.

"Akaashi, I think I can't anymore. It hurts so, so much."

"It's okay, Bokuto-san. I can go on." Daichi suspected that he was the only one who heard the tiny whispered 'I think' after that. He grinned.

Bokuto swallowed his wasabi nonetheless and immediately grabbed for the milk.

"Oh my god, it hurts so much, what does this fucking milk even do?" Bokuto couldn't stop wheezing and coughing.

"Try some bread, that helps better," Kuroo suggested and ripped him a piece off the loaf.

Daichi ignored them and their exaggerated antics of generosity and thankfulness and took the tube of wasabi from Suga’s cramping fingers.

"Last round, I guess?"

Both Akaashi and Suga held out their spoons in his direction without lifting their stares from each other. He hadn't expected this kind of competitiveness from Akaashi of all people, but Suga would not back down very fast on a ground he considered his strength.

"Okay guys, go."

The spoons vanished so fast, Daichi couldn't even imagine the resolve that had to be behind those steely eyes.

Suga cringed beside him and clenched his hands on his thighs until his knuckles were white. From Daichi’s other side he heard Akaashi groan and fist his hands in his shirt again.

"It hurts so much, ughhh..."

"Are you giving up, Akaashi-kun? I can go another round, it would be my honour."

"No, I won't give up. Not yet, you're struggling, too, Sugawara-san."

Bokuto laughed; he had leaned back in his chair again rubbing his belly and grinning weakly.

"Akaashi's really stubborn, Suga-kun, I wouldn't want to go against his pigheadedness."

"Daichi, get another round, I won't step back on _this_."

Daichi wisely kept his mouth shut and distributed wasabi from the now fourth tube. It made no sense to get between these two hardcore masochists.

 

"Okayyy, GO!"

Like last round, both boys were quick and efficient, but apparently Akaashi had made the mistake to inhale a little while the paste was still under his nose and started sneezing uncontrollably before he was able to swallow his wasabi, whereas Suga simply hit his thighs with his fist as hard s he could.

Both had tears streaming down their incredibly red and pinched faces and tried frantically to even their breaths but Akaashi couldn't catch a break and grabbed for the milk.

"I- give- UP-" he wheezed and gulped down at least half a litre of milk.

"We have a winner!" Kuroo shouted and held up Suga's arm who just grinned feebly and started wiping his tears away with his other hand.

"You okay, Akaashi-kun? I'm hurting so much, I really don't wish this to anyone else," he hissed at Akaashi who had started furiously chewing on a piece of bread.

"I brought this upon myself. How are you still alive without any milk?"

"Well, if I start drinking milk now, I technically won't have eaten more than you, which would make us tied."

"That's true!" Bokuto cried and grabbed for the wasabi again.

"Stop, stop, Bo, I think that's enough. That guy is the most extreme masochist I've ever seen and he's still not even _blinking_ at the milk. I say, this win is his," Kuroo announced, one leg propped up on his chair again.

 

Suga let his head flop down between his knees, sighing once, and then catapulted himself forward to grab Akaashi's carton of milk and drinking the other half without spilling anything mindful of his shirt and probably also of his mouth and throat.

Daichi sighed. Finally this round of self torture had ended. Why had they all agreed to this act of absolute imbecility? Because they were competitive idiots, the whole lot of them.

At least he himself felt some kind of feeling that wasn't pain return to his lips and tongue. He did _not_ want to imagine what Suga was going through, even with his level of tolerance.

 

Kuroo was apparently done with eating his piece of bread and glanced around the room that had returned to a moderate state of normalcy with few tears and gasping breaths.

"Okay, so now, as soon as everyone is back from the fiery deaths of their throats, we will have to punish the loser."

"Which is Sawamura!" Bokuto roared with his wide victorious grin back on his face. How much had Daichi wished he could wipe it off for _once_. But no, no luck for him today. At least Suga would have the task to grace him with a punishment and would surely not make him eat even _more_ wasabi.

"Okay, Sugawara," Kuroo continued, "what punishment do you wish to impose onto your wussy captain?"

Uh-oh. Daichi knew this twinkle in Suga's eyes that reflected all the evil Kuroo's nasty grins could ever _wish_ to convey. Maybe it would have been better for him if Akaashi hadn't lost this game, all of Karasuno's pride aside. Scratch that, it _definitely_ would have been better if Akaashi had won.

 

Suga grinned. Widely.

"I know something. I'm sure you're all gonna like it. Bokuto-kun, do you know how to play more than just 'Eye of the tiger'?"

Okay, this was unexpected. What in heaven's name had Suga planned that needed background music?

"Of course I can! Just tell me the song and I'll play it for you!" Bokuto declared and already grabbed for his guitar again. Suga and Bokuto, his torture team. Daichi probably couldn't have dreamed of this team-up, but apparently there were lots of surprises for him in this special week.

Some of them more disatrous than others. Who had thought one couldn't come upon a worse pairing than Tanaka and Nishinoya, hadn't met quietly vindictive and mischievous volleyball _captains_ before. He could already _taste_ the Schadenfreude in the air.

 

"Okay, Daichi, I want you to dance. To the song I'm gonna tell Bokuto-kun in a minute. Will you do that?"

Daichi frowned. He just had to dance? Sure, dancing definitely wasn't his forte and it would definitely be very embarrassing, but he had expected something a lot more cruel from the gleam he'd spied in Suga's eyes.

"Is that all? I guess I can do that, sure."

Suga widened his grin until his eyes were almost squinted shut. Not promising, no. Daichi knew there was a catch.

"Well, Daichi, theoretically it's easy. I want you to dance according to the song and do what the lyrics tell you. If you can do this I'm sure we'll all be satisfied-"

"Hey hey," Kuroo interrupted, "Suga-kun, just because he's your captain doesn't mean you can let him go easily with some hip swinging, that's boring! We want to be entertained!"

Suga fixed his gaze on Kuroo and let go of this terrifying smile to replace it with an even more terrifying minuscule smirk.

"And that, Kuroo-kun, is why Daichi will dance to 'Sexy and I know it'. I am very sure that you'll be okay with this."

Oh no. Ooohhhh no. Daichi knew that song. Of course Suga would never leave it at some nice pop song, no, he had to completely _humiliate_ him in the stupidest way ever. Daichi wanted to cry. Or maybe eat some more of that damned wasabi paste.

And of course the whole room started howling at Suga's proposal, including Kuroo and especially Bokuto.

"You know what, Suga? Fuck you. Fuck you and your face. I will never ever forget this. You will suffer."

Daichi followed the words pressed out between his clenched teeth with some heavy breaths and the most murderous stare he had ever mustered. Asahi would've peed himself, but Suga just snickered.

"You lost, captain, and I won. Now you do what I want and I've always wanted to see you gyrating these hips of yours."

"No homo!" Bokuto screeched and everyone dissolved into resounding laughter. Daichi just vibrated in seething anger and embarrassment.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll take the commando now," Bokuto shouted to shut everyone up.

"Be quiet and marvel at a honest loser going through with his punishment like a man. Sawamura will now perform the most notorious rendition of 'Sexy and I know it' ever known by man. With my accompaniment!"

Daichi inhaled and exhaled deeply and thoroughly. He had lost and this was his punishment. He would not let the pride of his school go down because he was too much of a wuss to endure three minutes of excrutiating embarassment and humiliation. Nevertheless Suga would have hell to pay.

Right, he just had to imagine he was Suga right now. Or anyone else really who was present in this room and wasn't himself. Concentrate.

He got up and put his chair aside while internally steeling himself and closing his eyes.

 

Suddenly the whole room became ghostly silent, only the occasional deep intake of breath could be heard and then Bokuto started plucking the strings of his guitar. They vibrated under his fingers and filled the air around Daichi with a surprising calm.

He didn't move yet but concentrated on the sound. Why was it even necessary to be so serious about this whole thing? Everything about their activities this evening was incredibly silly. Now he was supposed to dance to freaking _Bokuto_ playing his guitar because he hadn't been able to suffer through enough spicyness.

Fuck this, it was hilarious! They were all behaving so immensely stupid and idiotic, why was he even upset?

Bokuto launched into the first verse with a voice that astonished them all with it's deep quality.

Taking a deep breath, Daichi tapped his foot in the beat and lifted his hand to the zipper of his training jacket. Slowly, slowly, he pulled it domn and nodded his head to the rhythm. When he had finally reached the bottom, he started moving his shoulders methodically, making the fabric slide down his arms until he could slip it off entirely and throw away somewhere. From the sound of it and a muffled giggle, it had landed in someone's lap.

As soon as he had divested himself of the jacket, he let go, started moving earnestly, swaying his hips and lifting his arms over his head, just to bring them down again instantly, stoking along the sides of his face, down his neck and over his torso until he reached his hips.

A smile spread on his face because he felt increasingly amused by himself and his dead silent audience. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done and he revelled in the knowledge. He just had to be careful to not start laughing about it all and keep up with aimlessly stroking his chest and neck with slow, strong fingers, occasionally lifting his jersey a bit with a pinky to show some skin.

He managed to even properly muss his hair with a strategically lifted arm and strained biceps. Eyes still closed, Daichi could only percieve the sounds made by the others, first of all Bokuto's vocals and guitar, sometimes disturbed by the rustling of a shirt or the tapping of a foot. The whole room still smelled incredibly much like wasabi what made the atmosphere just the more bizarre and comical.

Daichi seriously had to keep himself under control if he didn't want to burst out laughing, especially when he thrust his hips to Bokuto's crooning of 'passion in my pants' or 'I'm in my speedo'. He almost couldn't believe it himself but he was actually enjoying himself.

That is until Bokuto arrived at 'wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah' and Daichi tried to shake his ass according to it. He couldn't keep it in any longer and cracked up, keeping up the ass wiggling but also shaking from laughter.

 

Suddenly the whole room broke out in guffaws and actual shieks of glee at Daichi's performance, he heard someone fall from his chair and somebody bang on the table and started to mouth the lyrics along with Bokuto's erratic chant until even Bokuto broke down in roaring laughter and cluched his guitar.

Howling, Daichi let himself plop on the floor and gradually tried to recover his breathing. It didn't seem like the other captains were able to come down soon, even Akaashi was clutching the edge of the table and shaking furiously.

"Was that enough?" he asked as soon as he had caught his breath again but the others couldn't even react. Kuroo was still lying on the floor rolling around and Suga held his head that he'd hit in his laugh attack.

What the fuck, this had been funny. Daichi wasn't even angry anymore and Suga had gotten what he deserved when he'd hit his head on the table.

 

They would all probably have terrible heartburn tomorrow and maybe get in trouble for stealing stuff from the kitchen but what the hell; they were only young for so long and now was the best time for some stupid stuff.

And if it made everyone laugh _that_ much Daichi didn't even mind to be the center of madness for once.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bokuto plays is supposed to sound something like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxwoGIlcIls  
> For some reason it has changed association from Yaku to Kuroo and now to Daichi, I don't even know how that worked. I guess the random button of my music library likes it :D  
> (Please forgive all those nice coincidences with the availability of food stuffs >.>)


End file.
